Love is War
by Yeti-on-Fire
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is new in London and soon falls in love with a girl from America who just moved to London. And she just so happens to be Alfred Jones's sister. But Alfred starts to fall for him too. Which young American will be the one Arthur chooses? OC
1. Chapter 1

**Here's just a little thing I put together although it's going to be a story but not to big I think. It'll turn out how ever it turns out. So I hope you enjoy.**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

It was the first day of a new school year in London. Arthur opened his front door. He knew this year was going to be a lot better than last. Arthur had just moved from his old school to here. He was glad too. At the last school he was called a freak and they made fun of him. Somehow they found out about his obsession with fantasy creatures. But now he had the fresh start and he was going to make the best of it.

Arthur's school was only a few blocks away so he walked there. When he got to the school there were so many people. A lot more than his old school. Big crowds made Arthur uncomfortable. But he'd have to endure it. The school looked like an old castle or church of some kind. Large walls stood up high, windows surrounded the walls and stairs leading up to the front doors. Arthur walked up to the doors, squeezing through it past all the other students. He found his looker and went to his classroom. He knew he was about ten minutes early but he didn't really know where else to go. So in the meantime he found a seat and took out a book to read. Soon the bell rung and people slowly trickled in. Arthur was aware of the looks they gave him, but he just kept reading.

He put the book down when the teacher walked in. Everyone went silent. The teacher was probably mid 40's, tall, brown hair, brown eyes and wore a suit.

"Good morning class. My name is William Anderson. I will be your teacher for the year." He waited for any questions. "Okay. Now we have a new student-"

Arthur's eyes got big. 'It's not me is it?' But a boy walked in. he was tall, blonde with a hair sticking out just at the top. It looked like he tried to flatten it but it wouldn't go down. He had blue eyes with glasses. He wore a jacket, jeans and what looked like converse.

"This is Alfred Jones. He's From America. Treat him well." Arthur let out a sigh. 'Least it's not me.' The American sat in the back.

Class went on and soon it was lunch. Arthur instead went off to find the library. He looked everywhere with no luck.

"Where the bloody hell is the library?" He said in frustration.

"It's around the corner down the hall, take a left then there it is." A soft voice come from behind him. Arthur turned to see a girl, same height as him, short light blonde hair with bright blue eyes. Her skin was almost a porcelain white. Her green dress flowed around her perfectly. All Arthur could do was stare in awe.

"My names Cecilia Jones." She held out her hand. Arthur took it, shaking it.

"I'm Arthur. Arthur Kirkland."

"Nice to meet you Arthur." She said with a smile.

"You have an accent. You're not from here, are you?" The girl shook her head at his question. "I bet you're from America."

"Yup. Born and raised in the USA- at least until we had to move."

"Are you new?"

"Yeah, just moved this summer. And I came here early today so I could find everything."

Arthur nodded and they stood there awkwardly. A couple minutes went by, they still didn't know what to say. Arthur broke the silence.

"So do you-"

"Hey Cecilia! I found you!" A voice rang behind Arthur. The person came running over and wrapped his arm around Cecilia's Shoulders. It was that new kid in Arthur's class. "Mom said she wants us back by three."

"Okay."

Alfred turned to Arthur. "Hey, dude, you're in my class."

Arthur nodded. "Arthur Kirkland." Alfred put his hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"Well hey man see you later. I'm gonna go see if they have some hamburgers." And with that Alfred left.

"Well I'm gonna go too." Cecilia smiled. "See you around, Arthur."

"You too."

A couple weeks later Arthur had a couple friends. Just a small group the way he liked it. It was weird thought, most his friends were from different countries like; Kiku Honda was from Japan, he recently moved here because his father got transferred. There was the American, Alfred; and Matthew Williams from Canada. And some idiot pervert from France, Francis Bonnefoy. Arthur didn't even consider him a friend, Francis just pushed himself into the group and so did the American. Arthur really only made friends with Kiku and Mathew.

"Hey Artie!" He flinched at the name. Apparently Alfred liked giving nicknames and it bugged the hell out of Arthur.

"Alfred for the last time my name's not Artie it's Arthur. Stop calling me that please!"

"Dude do you want to go to the movies after school?" Alfred said completely ignoring Arthur. Arthur just stared at Alfred, annoyed.

"No."

"Oh come on man. Mattie and Francis are coming."

"No."

"Please." Alfred begged.

"No."

"Where you gotta be that's so important."

"Why does it matter?!" Arthur felt his cheeks burning. The truth is he was going to a library where someone was.

"Dude your blushing!" Alfred laughed.

"Shut up."

"Who are you going on a date with?" Alfred poked Arthur. "Huh, huh, huh."

"No one! And if I was, it still is none of your bloody god damn business."

Alfred held up his hands in defense. "Okay, okay. Well I'm gonna get to class. Oh and man you need to calm down." He turned and walked away. Arthur let out a sigh. He could have told him why he was going to the library but Arthur felt it would have been awkward seeing how he was going there because-

"Hey Artie!" a softer voice came behind him. He turned around.

–It was because she was going to be there.

"Hi Cecilia." As she got closer Arthur noticed Cecilia called him Artie. It sounded so different when she said it compared to her brother. "Um, Cecilia can you just call me Arthur please?"

"What you don't like your nickname?"

"Not really."

"I'll keep that in mind." Cecilia stood there awkwardly then started to rub the back of her neck. "So do you wa-" The ring of the bell interrupted her. "Nevermind." She turned to go to class.

"Wait, what were you going to say?" Arthur asked turning her around. She smiled wide.

"It's nothing. I need to get to class." Cecilia pulled away, disappearing in the crowd.

_It's not that I love her. I mean she's beautiful, but I'd like to get to know her better. She seems like an interesting person. _Arthur thought. _Okay! I'll go up to her tonight and ask her if she wants to hang out sometime. Yes! That's good!_

After that class Arthur went to his locker to get the books he needed. When he shut it Alfred was right there staring at him.

No expression. Emotionless.

Then his eyes moved up and down Arthur, studying him. "Alfred?" Arthur asked. Alfred's expression turned to embarrassment.

"Sorry. Well see you." Alfred walked off.

_What was with him? It was like he was a different person. Wait, does he know? That I like- well sort of like his sister? Is he gonna go all older brother and try to be way too over protective?_

"Well that was odd. Wouldn't you say?" A French accent whispered in Arthur's ear.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Arthur jumped back. Francis just shrugged.

"I was walking by."

"Well go away, you bloody frog."

Francis stepped closer. "Why should I? The show right here is much better."

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked pushing him away. Francis just smiled.

"Now what would be the fun of telling you?"

Arthur looked at him trying to see what he was getting at. The bell rang interrupting them. They turned to walk in different directions.

After school Arthur went home. Did all his weekend homework, made some tea and sat back, relaxing a while. A couple of hours past and still no one was home. Normally his parents didn't get home until late. And since it was the weekend Arthur could stay out. That's exactly what he was going to do.

He found out that Cecilia would go to the same library as him every day. Arthur would watch as she walked in and leave the library. He would never stalk her home, he wasn't a creeper. She would come in grab a book, read it, then when she had to go she checked it out and she'd come back the next say with it finished.

Arthur grabbed his wallet, putting it into his pocket. Then he grabbed his library book and walked out the door, locking it behind him. He walked through the streets of London headed straight for the library. When he got there he sat down and stared at the door.

Waiting.

Each time the door opened he perked up. But it was never her. So he waited some more. An hour passed, still she didn't come. Another hour. Until finally she walked in.

She walked in and Arthur's heart skipped a beat. Cecilia went into a book isle. About ten minutes later she came out with a large book in hand and sat down.

_Okay I'm going to do it. I'm going to ask her. But then again she'll probably say no. They always do. _Arthur looked down at his book. _I need to try though…don't I? I mean I won't know until I try. _He looked up to see Cecilia across the way.

So calm and peaceful.

_Okay! _Arthur declared slamming his book shut. He stood up too quickly making his chair fall, hitting the ground. His cheeks burned as everyone looked at him. _They're laughing at me._ Arthur bent down to grab the chair but dropped his book under the table. He picked up the chair first then crawled under the table to retrieve the book. He crawled back out but tried to get up a little too early. His head slammed against the table.

"Owe!" He hissed. _Wow I'm so smart. _He stood up to see two lovely blue eyes staring at him in concern.

"Arthur are you okay?" She asked. He nodded rubbing his head. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

She smiled. "You made quite a scene."

"I didn't mean too."

"You know I noticed you staring at me a while ago."

Arthur's face grew red and his eyes darted down at his feet. "Well-um-the thing is-"

"Save it." She lifted his chin up so he was looking in her eyes. "I know what you were trying to do."

"You do?" Embarrassment was in his voice.

"Yes and I'd love to go-"

"Hey you guys!" A voice screamed at them.


	2. Confliction

**I am so sorry I have not updated this in a long time. I've been really busy with homework. Been trying to make up a week of homework. Not really fun, so that's why I haven't been able to do any of this. Plus I only have one real working computer that I can go on here and type it up. And thank you so much to my friend Becka and to all those who have read this. I really appreciate it. Thanks for reading! :D**

**Oh and this first part is a flash back.**

* * *

_After school Alfred walked up to Francis._

_ "Hey dude let's go on an adventure."_

_ "Just get to the point Alfred." Francis stopped._

_ "Okay well I was thinking we could skip the movie and do some undercover work-"_

_ "You just want to spy on Arthur." Francis cut him off._

_ "WHAAAAAAAAA-"_

_ "I'll go with you just to see how this will turn out." Frrancis's lips curled up into a smile._

_ "Yes!" Alfred jumped up in the air. "Now we have to tell Mattie where we're going tonight."_

_ "Where are we going tonight?"_

_ Alfred and Francis both jumped back frightened to death. But then noticed a boy with glasses, bluish purple eyes, medium long hair (it just curled at the end of his ears and he had a hair at the top that came out in front of him and curled.) He held a cream colored bear between his arms._

_ "Matthew don't do that again, dude." Alfred said, regaining himself._

_ "I didn't do anything wrong did I?" His eyes got bigger._

_ "No, no you just scared us." Alfred patted Matthew's head. "I know what would cheer you up."_

_ "Really?"  
_

_"Yes. How would you like to go spying with us?"_

_ "I don't think spying on people is okay."  
_

_"Sure it is. It'll be all okay because I'll be there."  
_

_"But-"_

_ "Great! Let's go spy on Arthur."_

_ "But Alfred-"_

_ "It's okay Mattie I'll be there to protect you."_

_ Matthew sighed deep. Alfred pushed Francis and Matthew in the direction Arthur went._

_ When they saw Arthur was just heading into his house._

_ "What do we do now?" Francis asked._

_ "Well we wait."_

_ An hour passed._

_ "Oh my goodness this is taking too long!" Alfred said, grabbing his hair._

_ "Who knew he was so boring?" Francis asked aloud._

_ Matthew was laying in the grass looking at the sky. His bear still in hand._

_ Another hour passed._

_ "I see movement!" Alfred said. Arthur walked out the door, locking it behind him. "Everyone down!" They dove for a bush. When the emerged again Arthur was walking down the street._

_ The group followed him but kept their distance on the other side of the street._

_ "Where's he going?" Alfred asked himself. Then Arthur disappeared in a building. They ran up to it seeing it was a library. "Really Arthur, this is where you had to be?" They walked in before Arthur could notice them._

_ Arthur sat at a table and the group sat in the middle of an aisle. So he couldn't see them but they could see him._

_ An hour went by and he was just reading. But they noticed that he would perk up at the doors opening. Another hour and Arthur perked up even more when the door opened, this time._

_ "Cecilia?" Alfred looked at the girl walking in._

_ "Your sister is who Arthur was waiting for." Francis nudged Alfred._

_ "I don't really think this is a good idea, eh." Matthew's soft voice spoke._

_ They ignored him and ten minutes later Cecilia sat down. They could see Arthur trying to decide something. He stood up knocking his chair down and dropped his book. Cecilia walked over to him._

_ "Look at that Alfred." Francis smiled. "Arthur might have a chance."_

_ Silence._

_ Francis looked around for Alfred. Then heard an American voice yell out. "Hey you guys."_

* * *

Arthur and Cecilia heard the voice and knew exactly who it was. They backed away from each other and looked at the American approaching them. Alfred wrapped his arm around Arthur's shoulders.

"What you guys doing?" He asked with a big smile.

"Alfred get your bloody arm off me." Arthur was squirming out of Alfred's hold.

"Alfred what are you doing here?" Cecilia asked. Alfred shrugged.

"Passin' through. But the real question is what are you two doing here?" He stressed the question.

"It's a public library, we can be here if we bloody want to." Arthur said, then noticed Francis and Matthew walking over. "You brought the bloody frog?!"

Alfred turned around. "Huh." Was his reply.

"I thought you had a movie to go to." Cecilia jumped in.

"Well it ended and we walked around and found ourselves in here." Francis smiled wide. "My aren't you a lovely rose."

"Dude!" Alfred's eyes went wide. "She's my sister."

Francis grabbed Cecilia's hand and lifted it to his lips. "I'm Francis Bonnefoy." He set his lips on top of her hand, letting them linger there too long. Cecilia's face became all shades of red.

"Now surely you have a beautiful name." Francis stated, letting go of her hand. She held it as if to never let it go. Cecilia didn't want him to kiss it again.

"My name's Cecilia." She answered.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful flower."

"Really?!" Arthur said in disgust of the Frenchman.

Francis looked confused. "What do you –"

"Never mind." Arthur turned towards Cecilia. "I – have to go now." He turned and walked out.

* * *

The next day Arthur heard a knock on his house door. Arthur stood up and opened the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Arthur asked. "No wait- how do you know where I live?!"

"I came to apologize. And I really don't want to explain how I know where your house-" The door slammed in Alfred's face. "Arthur I'm sorry. I really am."

"Ugh." Arthur opened the door.

"Yay! Okay so I was thinking we could hang out today."

Arthur was silent.

"I'll take your silence as a yes. Come on." Alfred grabbed Arthur's wrist pulling him out.

"Hey wait you git. If we're gonna go anywhere I need to shut the door."

Alfred lead them to the movie theater. Bought both tickets even though Arthur tried to buy his. They bought some soda's and popcorn and sat down in the middles seats.

During the movie Alfred kept looking at Arthur out of the corner of his eye. Just to make sure he was liking the movie.

When it was done everyone walked out talking about it but them. Alfred broke the silence.

"Man that was-"

"Totally awesome!" Arthur finished.

"Dude, I know right."

"So what do you want to do now?" Arthur asked.

"Hmm. Wanna get something to eat?"

"Sure."

Alfred almost stopped at a fast food restaurant but Arthur dragged him away.

"But I want my hamburger, bro."

"You can get a bloody hamburger that isn't covered in grease."

"But-"

"We're going to find a _real_ restaurant."

"Fine."

They went into Arthur's favorite little place he goes with his family. Alfred got his hamburger and Arthur got a great meal of pasta. The two talked and laughed, having a good time. And soon Arthur was at his front door again.

"Hey dude see you Monday." Alfred said, waving good-bye.

"Bye." Arthur closed the door and leaned against it. He breathed in a deep shaky breathe. _'What the hell was that about?!' _

Arthur went up to his room and laid in his bed awake. Hours went by and he couldn't fall asleep. He tossed and turned for another hour before the joy of sleep over came him.

* * *

**Monday**

"Hey Alfred." Arthur said as he walked up to the group.

"Oh hey Artie."

"Please don't call me that."

"Ruin all my fun bro." Alfred pouted. "Oh hey do you want to do-"

"Hold that thought Alfred. I'll be right back." Arthur ran up to a girl. "Hey Cecilia."

"Hi Arthur."

"So, um…I was thinking – that we could….um." Arthur felt his face get hot. "Do you want to go on a … date with me." He looked away embarrassed.

Cecilia blushed deeply. "Ok. What day?"

"How about tomorrow?"

Cecilia nodded. "Okay."

"See you later Cecilia."

"Bye Arthur." Arthur started to walk away. "Oh wait Arthur. Where and what time?"

"Hmm. How about I tell you later tonight. If you give me your phone number and I'll all you later."

"Okay." She gave him her number and Arthur walked back to his group.

* * *

"You seem more happy than usual, eh." Matthew said as Arthur walked up.

"Huh?"

"It has something to do with that girl, huh?" Kiku interrupted.

"It's all about that girl." Francis said, leaning against a wall.

"Oh shut it you frog."

"I'm just saying." Francis defended.

"Well where's Alfred I think he was going to ask me something."

"He headed that way." Kiku pointed in a direction.

Arthur headed in that direction. He came to a corner, soon hearing voices. He stopped to hide so they couldn't see him. Alfred's voice was among them.

"I do not!" Alfred said.

"You think you don't but you're conflicted." A stranger with a more forceful voice said.

"Yeah! You should confront your fear." A cheerful voice jumped in.

"I know, I know. But I'm not like you guys I mean look at you. You guys are perfect. And I'm not even sure about anything."

"We didn't know either. It takes time. Just be patient. Feli we need to go now."

"Okay Ludwig. Bye Alfred."

'_Crap! He's going to see me.' _Arthur heard footsteps growing near. But Alfred wasn't around the corner yet.

"Arthur," Alfred began to himself. "I think I li-" Alfred turned the corner coming face to face with two emerald green eyes. He turned bright red. "Oh –I-Arthur what were you-"

"I was coming to find you." Arthur cut him off, embarrassed and trying to avoid suspicion.

"Well then –"

"We should go." Arthur finished.

Alfred nodded in agreement.

* * *

_**Preview to next chapter.**_

**Tuesday**

I'm confused of what's happening.

* * *

**Sooooo...I'm not really good with emotions and I'm sorry it's not that good but don't worry the next chapter will have a lot in it...I hope. I haven't written it yet but I will. I'll make sure all is better and more UKUS!**

**So anyways, reviews would be appreciated.**

**Thanks!**


	3. What's Wrong?

**Okay. I am soooooooooo sorry I haven't posted a story. I'm been so busy with homework. And my friend has been pushing me to do this so here it is. I know it's short and it's probably really bad, but this is just something short and sweet until the next one. **

**Well still I hope you enjoy.**

"So you're not…you know…mad that I'm dating your sister are you?" Arthur asked.

"No man. It's cool." Alfred smile was thin and weak but Arthur took it as an okay. And he smiled to wide for his friend.

"Good. I thought it would be a little awkward…you know cause we're friends."

"Yeah, no we're good." He pushed his seat back and walked away.

Arthur turned to Kiku. "Is he mad or….I'm confused at what's happening."

Kiku stared at Arthur. "I don't know but I do think he has something on his mind. Since you're closest to him you should ask."

Arthur nodded in agreement. "Okay."

_**After School**_

Arthur and Alfred were walking to Alfred's house. Silence. Silence filling everything that could ever possibly have sound.

Arthur cleared his voice. "So?"

"So what?" Alfred didn't look over at him.

"You're not yourself."

"How?" Alfred's voice was monotone.

"You are not….talking as much. I mean you normally are all over the place but lately you're quiet and you try to avoid me."

Alfred turned into a yard and walked up the stairs to the house. Arthur followed. When Alfred opened the door he turned to Arthur with a smile.

"I don't know what ever you mean." He said and walked in the house disappearing completely. Arthur shrugged and walked in too.

He said hello to Mr. and Mrs. Jones then asked them if he could visit Cecilia. They said it was fine. And so Arthur headed upstairs to the room he remembered as hers. He swung the door open and she was lying in her bed. She looked up and her face brightened.

"Hi Arthur." Her voice was hoarse.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Well now I am." She said making both of them blush. There was a short silence until Arthur broke it.

"Oh! I brought you your homework. It's not that much so hopefully you can catch up." She nodded. And Arthur walked closer.

"Thank you." She said.

"It wasn't a big deal. I'm just trying to be helpful."

Silence.

"Well I should go." Arthur said turning around.

"Okay then. Good bye." She said disappointed.

"Bye."

**_Two weeks later_**

It was after school and Arthur saw Alfred walking down the deserted hall. "Alfred!" Arthur yelled. But Alfred wouldn't turn around. "Hey! Alfred!" Arthur ran to him, grabbed his shoulder turning him around.

"What?!" Alfred hissed.

"What's wrong with you?" Arthur demanded. "You won't talk to me anymore. You're avoiding me more than ever. Why?"

"I don't have to answer anything." He turned.

"Oh yes you do!" Arthur turned him back around. "You have to answer me."

Alfred didn't say a word nor did he lift his eyes from the ground.

"I'm your friend-"

"That's the problem!"

"What? Why is being my friend a problem?"

"Ugh! See you don't understand and I'm sure you won't-"

"Well then tell me!" Arthur about yelled. "It's too complicated."

"Fine! Whatever!" Arthur turned away and started to walk away until he felt two hands pulling him around. "What do you want now?!" Alfred leaned in. So close that Arthur could feel his breathe. But Alfred stopped. And just stared at Arthur. "I can't." He whispered.

* * *

**Again I'm sorry it's not really good. It was rushed and really it's just something to tell about the emotions of Alfred. But I promise the next one will be more and more detailed. **

**Thanks for reading my horrible chapter.**


	4. What Will Become Secrets

**Oh goodness I haven't uploaded anything in a while and I'm sorry. However, due to that reason I decided to make this a long (sort of) chapter. I was kind of having writers block and couldn't think of where to go to next even though I know how I'm going to end it. I'm sure everyone knows how that feels. **

**Oh and I'm also trying something new with my writing. In this chapter I've written everything in present tense. If you normally see my writing is always written in the past. Example: Alfred turned around to see Arthur standing there. (This is not from any chapter), now it would be: Alfred turns around to see Arthur standing there... I have no idea why I just explained that to you. Well it's done. **

**Also I think I'm going to change this to a T rating. Read the bottom author's notes to find out why. ONCE you're done reading the story.**

**Well, enjoy.**

* * *

Alfred heard Cecilia's door shut and knew Arthur was leaving. He's been here for hours. First he came over to study with them, which turned into Arthur staying for dinner and then they went into her room. _'God only knows what they were doing!'_ Alfred thought. His sky blue eyes went wide. _'Oh god!'_ He sat up from his bed. _'What if…no Cecilia's too young. She wouldn't do that right? No she wouldn't. And anyway Arthur's too shy.' _He was pacing his cramped room. Lately he'd been spending all his time at the comic book store; and if you go to a comic book store you can't leave without buying a comic. Right? Now Alfred had stacks of comics from the three months that he realized it would never happen. Arthur chose and it wasn't him. Alfred has to accept it.

'_But how! It is so hard!' _Alfred clenches his hands into fists. "Why her? I just want to know that! I mean she's so-so….ugh! I don't even know!" He walks to the left, heading straight for his wall with nothing on it. It is blank. A canvas that has yet to be filled.

"Everyone thinks she's so," Alfred changes his voice to a higher pitch, "_perfect." _He stares at the wall and in his frustration his fists make contact with the plain wall; making a dent into the inside. When Alfred pulls his hand out from the structure he feels a little better but still anger is filling his body. "Can't I just be happy for them?" His head falls against the endless white and he can feel a warm liquid running down his fingers. "Why can't he see?" He whispers.

* * *

Arthur sees everyone sitting at their normal sitting place for lunch. "Hey guys!" He waves. He sits at the empty seat next to Alfred. Alfred doesn't look at him but instead looks down at his food. "What is everyone up to?" Arthur asks.

"Oh actually we were thinking about hanging out after school." Matthew explains. "Do you want to come with?"

Arthur's face scrunches up. "Oh. Today?"

Matthew nods.

"I can't." Arthur says. "You see, I promised Cecilia that I would take her to the book store. She wants some new book and she didn't want to go alone." Everyone moans at his response.

"You're always out with-with that woman." Francis jumps in.

Arthur snorts. "I would have thought that _you_ would have approved."

"I do. However you don't spend any time with us anymore."

"Oh shut it frog. And besides I spend lots of time with Alfred. Right Alfred? You'll back me up on this." Arthur turns to where Alfred is sitting but he's gone. Arthur's smile disappears. "Where did Alfred go?" Everyone looked to the right of them down the locker bay. "And why has he been acting strange?"

"Arthur, you are dating his sister. That can get a little _strange_ at times." Francis answers.

"Yeah, I know. But I asked him about that when I first started to date her and he said he was fine with it."

"You look but you don't see. You're eyes are there but you are blind." Kiku adds his input.

* * *

"I can't take this anymore!" Alfred about screams. The conversation back there almost threw him over the top. He had to get away, so he vanished into the locker bay. Leaning against some lockers he tries to control his breathing from jagged pants to calm sips of air. Alfred's body collapses underneath him and he falls to the ground. "I can't do it." He knows sooner or later he is going to have to confront Arthur. He sees him every day. His gorgeous emerald eyes and his messy blond hair that he knows he tries to make straight. "What am I doing?!" Alfred shakes his head trying to get any thought of Arthur out of his head. Alfred eyes close as he calms himself.

A darker shadow moves across his sealed eyelids. "Are you okay, Alfred?" His voice comes to Alfred's hears like a song. Instantly his heart beat went up.

"Umm, yeah. I'm okay." He replies without opening his eyes.

"Are you sure? You left us and I came to find you on the ground." Arthur pauses for a second. Then Alfred feels his body sit next to him, making Alfred's heart flutter. "You know," Arthur begins, "I know it might be weird, you know, me dating your sister. I get that it's…interesting. And I know that you said it was okay with you but everyone can see that it truly isn't." He pauses again.

Alfred's eyes do not open but his heart beats even faster. So many thoughts are going through his head. _'Does he know? If he does when did he find out? I'm over thinking it aren't I? Oh god he does know!' _

"But we can still be great friends, right?" There is a short silence before Alfred realizes he has to answer. But he can't form any words. Instead he groans a little. Arthur takes that as a yes and continues to talk. "You want to know something?" He asks but doesn't wait for Alfred's input. "Even though we see each other every day we don't hang out together as much, well actually at all and I-kind of…miss it."

This lights up Alfred and his eyes fly open. His whole body turns to Arthur. "Maybe we should hang out more." He says hastily. "Well, only if, you know…you want too." Alfred feels a burning sensation in his cheeks and is unsure why. He looks down trying to hide his expression.

Arthur nods. "Actually I was thinking of taking your guys' offer today-"

"But what about Cecilia?!" Alfred said a little too excitedly.

"I think if I explain to her, she'll understand." He pushes himself up and hands Alfred his right hand. Alfred looks up at the hand and follows it up to a face that is smiling down at him. Arthur's smile makes Alfred melt a little as he gives him his right hand. Arthur pulls him up and sees Alfred's bandage. "Alfred?"

"Yeah?" Alfred doesn't realize that his hand is still in Arthur's.

"What did you do?" He holds up his hand. Alfred looks down and pulls it away.

"Nothing. It's okay, it's nothing. Don't worry about it. Please."

"Okay, okay."

RING, RING, RING.

The bell rings as loud as it could, breaking up their conversation.

"Well, Alfred see you later. I'm going to go find Cecilia." Arthur waves as he merges into the crowd of people.

* * *

Alfred couldn't wait for that final bell to ring. However it was taking forever for the clock to strike two forty-five.

When that bell rings Alfred picks up his papers and rushes out the classroom. He waits for his friends at the front gate of the school.

"Hello Alfred." Kiku comes up with Matthew.

"Oi! You stupid French, stop it!" Arthur hisses.

"I was just trying to help you." Francis smiles.

"I don't need your help!"

"But your hair it just…bugs me."

"Yes, I know it bugs you but I can't fix it." Arthur pushes Francis off of him.

"So Artie was Cecilia okay with you coming?" Alfred asks and Arthur jumps a little.

"You haven't called me Artie for a while."

Alfred blushes and looks away. "Um, yeah. It is, isn't it?"

"Well, Cecilia was actually fine with me going with you guys." Arthur smiles.

"Oh good." Matthew whispers.

"Where are we headed to anyway?" Arthur asks as they step off school grounds.

"We were thinking that we'd go get something to eat then head to the arcade." Alfred looks over at Arthur and sees him thinking it over. "If you want to we can do something else." Alfred adds.

"No, no, no." Arthur shakes his head. "This was your guys' plan. Just because I am here you don't need to change it."

"Well let's go get some food." Francis jumps in.

* * *

They all cramp in a small booth due to the fact that the restaurant doesn't have any big ones available and it would have been a twenty minute wait to get one. They order drinks and sit there watching each other awkwardly. Alfred sat across Arthur for the reason of being closer to him his heart does its own thing. Alfred just cannot think straight when he sits next to Arthur but he soon realizes that sitting across is worse. Alfred can see him. Everything he does, he'll see it. So he stares even more as Arthur's looking at the menu; knowing it will only make his heart hurt. He wants to memorize every detail; like when Arthur's thinking he bites his bottom lip, Alfred doesn't even think Arthur knows that himself. Or how when he talks he never looks at you, he looks just beside you as if there's something else there. "Hello? Alfred?"

Alfred blinks a couple of times. He didn't notice that Arthur was talking to him. "Yeah?"

"The waitress wants your order."

Alfred looks up at the waitress. "Oh, okay. Hmmm? I think I'll just have a hamburger." Alfred hands the woman his menu.

"Come on, Alfred. You always get hamburgers. Are you ever going to try something new?" Arthur smiles.

"What about you?" Alfred points to his tea. "You only ever drink tea. Are _you_ ever going to try something new?" Alfred laughs. "I know. How about some coffee."

"That god awful stuff?!" Arthur joins in with Alfred's laughing.

* * *

"You're doing it wrong, Artie!" Alfred exclaims.

"How am I doing it wrong?!" Arthur's on the breaking point of giving up.

"Let me show you how it's done." Alfred says and in frustration Arthur allows him.

"You see." Alfred lets out a laugh. "It's so much easier like this."

"Yeah, I see now. You have to go this way. Okay let me try." Arthur says excitedly.

"Owe!"

"What?" Arthur looks at Alfred.

"You stepped on my foot. What type of shoes do you wear?!"

"Converse, why?"

"Oh god your feet must be steel."

Arthur pushes Alfred. "Shut it."

"I'll be fine just get back to playing the game."

"You sure?"

"Yes you idiot. It's not like I am going to die."

"Hey you guys." Francis walks over. "We're just about to leave."

"Okay." Alfred says. "We're almost done with this game." Alfred looks back at Arthur who is finishing the game. Arthur is biting his bottom lip again and is concentration really hard. Alfred smiles as he sees the scene. Arthur looks back at Alfred real quick and looks back at the game.

"Oh come on!" Arthur hisses at the game. "I beat everyone; how'd I get third?" He looks at Alfred. "What are you smiling about?"

"You. You're just so cute when you play video games." Then Alfred realizes what he said and looks away. "Well we should go."

"Yeah."

* * *

Silence.

Alfred is freaking out on the walk home. Arthur decided to walk home with him to go say hi to Cecilia. Of course this makes Alfred a little irritated but he has to suck it up; besides it means they get to spend a little more time together. But Alfred didn't know if what he said set Arthur off.

"Today was fun." Arthur breaks the long silence.

"Yeah, it was." Alfred agrees. "It was great! Real fun having you back and being able to just hang out." He playfully pushes him. "Instead of being a pup that follows Cecilia around."

"Yeah." Arthur stops. "I have to ask." He pauses. "I know why you act strange isn't because I am dating your sister. I know you're really laid back with everything. There has to be something else. Will you just tell me what?"

Alfred starts to fidget with his shirt sleeve. Soon he remembers three months ago when he almost kissed Arthur. He gets flustered but stares into Arthur's gems of eyes.

"I want the truth."

"The truth?"

"Yes the truth, Alfred."

"Well," He looks away. "Um," Puts on a fake smile. "It's fine. If you're happy." He mumbles the last sentence. Alfred turns to walk home but Arthur pulls him back.

* * *

Arthur could see when he asked the question Alfred instantly saddened. And he didn't know what was coming over him but when Alfred turned around he couldn't let him walk away. So he grabbed him turning him around. "That's not the truth." And without thinking his lips are against Alfred's.

Everything went spinning in a new world of colors exploding everywhere.

* * *

When Arthur pulls away Alfred wants to pull him back. He wants to feel the warmth of his lips again. But he knows he wouldn't. Arthur and Alfred look at each other, for what seems like an eternity.

"I should go." Arthur says.

"Yeah, um. Okay, bye." Alfred turns away again, thinking that Arthur will grab him again and they'd be caught in that moment of pure bliss. But Alfred knew this time it was not going to happen. So he walked quicker to his house.

He swung open the door to his house and closed it fast before anyone knew he was home. He walks up stairs to his room and flops on his bed. He doesn't know what to think. Everything is just blank. But a smile plays across his face.

"Alfred? Honey are you home?" His mother calls.

"Yes, Mom I'm home." Alfred calls back.

"Oh good. Come help Cecilia, setting the table."

'_Oh god. I completely forgot about Cecilia. What is going to happen if she ever finds out?_'

"Okay, Mom. I'll be down in just a second."

* * *

Alfred walks through the front doors of school to see Arthur. He is afraid to know how Arthur would act like today. Arthur soon turns around to see Alfred. They stare into each other's eyes. But then Arthur quickly turns away, walking in the other direction. Alfred immediately saddened.

Alfred walked back out the front doors and walks around the school to the back when the bell rings. His first class would begin, physical education. The class that Alfred hated the most. But maybe right now running would do some good.

He and Matthew got ready to run but Alfred's mind was far from school. _'What have I done?! Arthur must hate me. I can't believe I did that yesterday! And if Cecilia found out! It would hurt her. I can't take this anymore. If Arthur didn't understand why I was acting the way I did then, why would he have…no he wouldn't do that to Cecilia either….I feel…I'm starting to….dizzy…_

Alfred's legs collapsed beneath him.

"Alfred?" Matthew dropped to his knees. "Alfred? Alfred are you alright?"

"I…" Alfred's sight went black as he fell into Matthew.

"Alfred?" Matthew asked again. "Someone?! Help! Alfred's not responding! Please! We need help!"

* * *

**I'd love it if you reviewed.**

**Very much appreciated.**

**Also I'd like it if you told me if you like the present tense instead of the past.**

**Okay why I feel like I should change it to a T rating is because I don't really know if people consider kissing as an okay thing for young viewers. But hey that'll mean I'll get to put more stuff into it.**

**Well hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading! :D**

**Bye!**

**Oh and sorry if there were any mistakes.**


End file.
